


I Swear I'm Not! (Teasing)

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 The Omega Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Boy-pussy, Castiel in Heat, Fisting, Intersex Castiel, M/M, NSFW, Omega Castiel, Squirting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Teasing, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: Part III of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega AngelHeaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times."You’re kind of delivering a hard hit to my ego here.”Cas sat up on his elbows till he was eye to eye with the human. “I have no doubt the sexual satisfaction of all your past partners was nothing short of superior. But I’m not human, Dean. My body is...tougher than it looks. It can take a lot more.”





	I Swear I'm Not! (Teasing)

**Author's Note:**

> Part III of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel
> 
> "You’re kind of delivering a hard hit to my ego here.”
> 
> Cas sat up on his elbows till he was eye to eye with the human. “I have no doubt the sexual satisfaction of all your past partners was nothing short of superior. But I’m not human, Dean. My body is...tougher than it looks. It can take a lot more.”

Title:  I Swear I’m Not (Teasing)

 

Link: https://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/

Square filled: Teasing 0-3

Ship: Destiel

Rating: E

Tags: Omega Cas, Cas in Heat, Angel mating, Intersex Castiel, Boy-pussy, NSFW, Fisting, Teasing, Squirting 

 

_ Summary: Heaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long. _

 

_ This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times. _

 

Word Count:  1147

 

Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo

 

Part III of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel

 

Setting: One day after Part II “Acceptance (Rimming)”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you deliberately trying to drive me into a state of madness?”

 

“It’s that good for ya, huh, angel?”

 

“No. I want you to hurry up!”

 

Just when Dean thought he was getting somewhere with this guy...Angel… Omega-hermaphrodite-winged-thing...Fuck his life. Did it matter anymore? 

 

Dean already had to call and tell Bobby and Sam that he would be ANOTHER two days at least, on what was suppose to be a routine salt and burn.

 

_ “No really, it’s nothing. I just wanna make sure all the loose ends are tied up. Make sure burning the bones worked...No, you don’t need to come. You-uh-” _

 

_ The hunter blinked at the nude angel on the bed, with an even worse case of sex hair than before, who had just woken from whatever orgasm-induced coma he’d been in. _

 

_ “You two just keep looking for answers to this whole-” _

 

_ Cas’ kept his eyes on the hunter as his fingers trailed slowly down his belly, before he began playing with his outer labia. _

 

_ “A-lovely-lips thing...What?! Apocalypse! I said Apocalypse thing!..Yeah I did!...Shut up, Sam!” _

 

His extended stay all depended on Cas, and how much more ‘Sexual Healing’ he needed before he could go back to normal angel functioning. 

 

“Are you deliberately teasing me, human?”  

 

“Yes, Cas. I’m teasing you. That’s why my fucking fist is in your pussy, after you begged me for it.” Dean rolled his eyes, he remembered the first forty-eight hours when this had been fun. Now Cas’ desperateness was less hot, and more bitchy.

 

The celestial threw his head back on the pillow with a huff, feet sliding down off the mattress, leaving his legs spread wide. Dean otherwise had a wonderful view. Cas’ cock hung heavy against his hip, completely shooting blanks at this point, while between his thighs Dean was wrist deep in his snatch. “Is this even helping at all?”

 

“...It is.” Castiel replied after a long sigh. “I-I really do appreciate your help, Dean. I just...I’ve never had to go through heat this long. I’m not meant to.”

 

“Look man. I’m fucking thrilled to help you. You know now, next week. However long this is gonna go on.” And maybe even after, but the two of them hadn’t discussed that yet, and like hell Dean was gonna be the first one to bring it up. “But, is there really no one in heaven that can help? Another angel, that can uh-give you this knot you need?”

 

The Seraph shook his head. “No...I know only one or two I could trust in a desperate situation. But they’re omegas like myself, and lack the equipment...But this...This is good, Dean. I know you aren’t teasing me on purpose.”

 

“Yeah, trust me. I’ve only fisted a few girls, and most of them couldn’t even talk right now. It seemed to really do it for them. You’re kind of delivering a hard hit to my ego here.”

 

Cas sat up on his elbows till he was eye to eye with the human. “I have no doubt the sexual satisfaction of all your past partners was nothing short of superior. But I’m not human, Dean. My body is...tougher than it looks. It can take a lot more.”  He looked down at Dean’s wrist, shiny with his own slick, before gingerly wrapping his fingers around it. “Harder. Short, fast, hard thrusts.”

 

Dean swallowed feeling life slowly stir in his previously drained dick, before he began moving his fist as instructed. The angel’s gaze never left, staring fascinated at the appendage moving in and out of him.

 

“Pull your hand out more. Not all the way, just...Yes. More towards the opening. There are many nerves there...and now all the way up...Kind of a jab. Yes! Like that!” He slid back down till his head was resting back on the pillow. “Pretend...pretend you can’t hurt me, each thrust is giving me exactly what I need….Because the deeper a knot...or your fist in this case is...Yes, it’s giving me what I crave...Uh...yes, Dean. Yes.”

 

The hunter licked his lips, leaning forward trying to put his shoulder into the movements without literally punching Cas in the crotch, but hey some people just liked it rough. And, Cas swore he wasn’t hurting him. In fact it seemed quite the opposite of pain.

 

“Ohh-uhh-uhh-Yes! Like that! Mmm, just pound me there please!” Cas was moving his hips now, up and down riding Dean’s fist.

 

After a while, Dean swore he was going deeper in him. He was inside past his wrist now, and fuck the angel was soaked! “Fuck Cas, never knew anyone who got as wet as you!”

 

“Omega.” He replied, a smirk on his lips as he reached to pinch and tease his nipples. “Mmm, always wet for our alphas.”

 

Dean saw the omega’s cock twitch and reached for it with his other hand, before the Seraph slapped it away. 

 

“No, wanna come like this. Wanna come on your knot.”

 

“Fuck, Cas, how are you even real.” Dean swallowed thickly, continuing to move his hand. The only sounds in the room were the angel’s moans and the slick noises of his partner’s movements.

 

“Mmm...yes, Alpha. Yes...gonna do it. Gonna come on your knot. Mmm. Ohh-Ohh-there-there-there-Dean! Dean! DEAN!”

 

The lightbulb in the bathroom sparked this time, right at the same time Castiel arched his back off the bed, and a gush of fluid seemed to burst out of him.

 

“Holy shit! Did you just squirt?!”

 

“Don’t you dare stop moving!”

 

Dean forgot his shock, and mild sense of pride for helping Cas achieve such an awesome feat, and kept up his movements, or tried to. “Um-Cas?”

 

“Yes, please, oh keep going!”

 

“Uh-C-Cas?”

 

“Mmm, I’ll ride your cock in minute, just bring me again like this!”

 

“No, Cas-I...I can’t move my hand!”

 

The angel seemed to blink out of his blissed out state, before raising his head up. “What?”

 

“My hand it’s stuck in your-it’s like your pussy got too tight and clamped down, and it won’t let go!”

 

Dean did not mean for that to be amusing in anyway, but Cas seemed to have no problem smirking at him, even managing a small chuckle as he laid back down. “This isn’t funny, Cas. I don’t wanna have to explain this to the paramedics!”

 

“Your hand is fine. You just...you triggered my breeding reflex.” He sighed, rolling his shoulders slightly as if trying to ease a tense muscle.

 

“Well sorry, but my hand doesn’t have any angel baby-batter for you.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, my body thinks it’s a knot...It will release you in twenty-minutes...You’ll just have to...” The angel’s blue eyes focused on the bulge in the hunter’s boxers. “Hold off on that for the time being.”

 

“Seriously, Cas? Now who’s teasing who?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the awesome support and reviews I've gotten so far for this series! I really appreciate it! I'm posting this in a bit of a hurry before bed, so forgive any type-os or errors.
> 
> Tomorrow is my long, long day at work. :P
> 
> So please leave me lots of inappropriate reviews detailing what parts of my smut you enjoyed the most and would like to see more of in the series, so I can have something to read off my phone and giggle at, to distract me from the hellish reality of life. :)
> 
> No, I'm completely serious. Please do, I love your comments! Thanks again guys!


End file.
